The present invention relates to blends of aliphatic nylons such as nylon 6 and certain oligomeric aromatic polyamides which exhibit improved retention of flexural modulus and flexural strength at high relative humidity (i.e. equal to or greater than about 25%). Another aspect of this invention relates to articles of manufacture formed from the blend of this invention and to a process for forming the oligomeric aromatic polyamide.
Aromatic polyamides and blends thereof are known. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,014,957; 4,467,011; 4,788,248; 4,788,249 and 4,983,719.